Best Columbus (LBC)
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - The World is-a Flat! Columbus will sit at a table that appears in front of him, says that the world is flat, and then slam his fist down onto the table. The longer you hold B, the longer he'll sit at the table. If anyone is at the other end of said table, he/she will be launched up into the air very high upward. In the air, it work at the meteor smash at the opponent. Side B - The Johnson-Scope From his dream sequence in the film, Columbus cups his hands around his johnson and out comes a spyglass which you can use it as an weapon that it will make an attack rises at him and even his teammate in Team Battle, whic you can make an minor damage to attack at some opponents, and you can throw it at your opponents. While it's out, you can press A to remove the spyglass. You can also throw it around, but it can't be reused when it hits the ground. If he unleashes the spyglass while in the air, he'll do a meteor smash that would cause the opponent. Up B - World Gravity was Square Columbus is hop on his mini-ship that it sails at the wall that it look like an World is made out of wood, so when the ship is at the World it goes up so faster, then when the ship is made it to the battlefield and he will jump off from his ship (the reason of it that the earth have Gravity), and it also work in battlefield and even the air. But when someone is attacked him while his on the ship, he will fall out from his ship. Down B - TORO! TORO! Columbus is bring out from his ship's sail like a red cape in a bullfight. From behind the cape, the Swarm Lord will charge forth. Like Nicolas Cage's bees, this can do constant damage to anyone, so watch out. However, a down smash or meteor smash will do the trick in order to squish the Swarm Lord while he flies forth. The Swarm Lord might go after Columbus sometimes, but you can rapidly tap B to get him away from you, which if Columbus is late it only give him an minor damage. Final Smash - Big Dream Sequence If someone is closer to Columbus, an sparkle of dust is appear and spray an lots of glitter all around the stage that make all the opponents sleep and then Columbus is going to get an sleep, then the stage is turn into a Dream Sequence. All the opponents and Columbus is on the small orange ship that it sails of the sea and then an evil purple monster version of the King Ferdinand that it will going to eat at the opponents and even Columbus, it will start an battle which Columbus is raises 2x of all of his status (speed, attack, defense and all), it will be done about in 25 seconds when the opponents is been eaten by King Ferdinand which it make instant KO then Columbus is fall to the darkness and he say this must be a dream. Then he woke up which the opponents that been eaten that it was real, then the battle is going back. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *This moveset if been created by Colin, and the other moveset is been used and changed from Smash Bros. Lawl Galaxy. Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Playable Characters (LBC) Category:Starter Characters (LBC) Category:Offensive (LBC) Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:The Magic Voyage Category:Cults